


Хорошая собачка / Good Dog

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: "Сэму каким-то образом удается подобрать щенка Адской Гончей. Дин знает, что это такое, но - две пары щенячьих глазок... с этим невозможно ничего поделать."





	Хорошая собачка / Good Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922234) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 



Мда. Только Сэм способен _подобрать_ щенка Адской Гончей.

Ну, он, наверное, _полукровка_ Адской Гончей, потому что его видно и всё такое прочее.

Он такой симпатяга и маленький, не говоря уж о том, что "Дин, он не вырастет очень большим, и он был таким _несчастным_ и _одиноким_ там, на кладбище, я просто не мог _оставить_ его там, Дин" и щенячьи глазки с мольбой от Сэма.

У Дина, конечно, уже нет Метки, и он уже не демон, но он был им – два раза – и это оставило на нём свою метку, хоть он и не говорит о таком. Он способен видеть хлопья пепла, и дым, и сполохи адского пламени, окружающие щенка; и искры, летящие из-под его лап при каждом шаге.

Но щенок _действительно_ крошечный и жалкий. И он всего лишь полукровка.

Может, Сэм этого о нём никогда и не выяснит. А если выяснит – что ж, возможно, это помогло бы ему в большей степени принимать себя. Потому что мы – больше, чем сумма наших частей, мы – это и выбор, сделанный нами, и семья, что нас любит.

Этот заморыш, кстати, такой миляга. Явно чувствуется заговор против Дина, чтобы он не смог сказать: "Нет". У него такие огромные, умоляющие глаза. Прямо как у Сэма.

Опять же, ему точно лучше жить в бункере у охотников, чем где-то ещё. Если у него начнут проявляться черты его адского родителя – он же напугает гражданских. А если отдать щенка Кроули – то чему он его научит? Уж явно ничему доброму. Его методы дрессировки поощряют лишь злобу и кровожадность.

Когда щенка увидел Кас, на его лице появилось такое выражение, словно его вштырило ЛСД, и он пытается разобраться – реал это, или глюки? И видит ли кто-нибудь ещё эти глюки вместе с ним?

– Ну что, разве это не милый маленький совершенно нормальный щеночек не из ночных кошмаров, а, Кас? – указующим тоном спросил его Дин.

Голубые глаза Каса покосились на него. Между бровями ангела пролегла складка. Они встретились взглядами, обсудили ими, и выражение лица ангела смягчилось от тревожного недоумения к смущенному любопытству. Смущённый – тут главное слово.

Сэм взял щенка на руки, как ребёнка, пощекотал ему животик и тронул указательным пальцем нос. Щенок принялся вилять хвостом, извиваясь в отчаянных попытках лизнуть руку Сэма.  
– Ты не ночной кошмар, нет. Не слушай Дина. Раз _так_ , я назову тебя _Амброзиус_.

Дин и Кас удивлённо поглядели на него. Сэм ухмыльнулся, самодовольно задрав подбородок – выражение лица, отточенное им ещё в возрасте пяти лет.  
– Это означает "Бессмертный и божественный".

– Я _знаю_ , что это означает, – Дин скрестил на груди руки. – Худшего имени просто придумать невозможно. Не говоря уж о том, что это имя – как у пса, который был ужасным _трусом_.

Кас посмотрел на щенка.  
– В этой... собаке, Сэм, нет ничего божественного.

Сэм закатил глаза. Играя со щенком, он просюсюкал ему:  
– Это хорошее, надёжное имя, да? И ты совсем не трус, правда? _Нет-нет-нет_.

Когда щенка увидел Кроули, у него чуть не случилась истерика. Но под сверлящими взглядами Каса и Дина (оба молча провоцируют его на предложение забрать это животное) он примолк, невнятно зажевал свой ответ, вспомнил о срочной встрече, на которую он уже опаздывает; а затем походя небрежно предложил – если у вас какие-то проблемы с дрессировкой, то он знает одного специалиста.

Впрочем, Амброзиус – вполне нормальный пёс. Он спит в ногах у Сэма, на его кровати. Бегает за апортом. Гоняется за своим хвостом. Сидит, наблюдая, как они раскапывают на кладбище могилу... и являет миру набор из добавочных красных глаз и дополнительного ряда зубов в широко открытой пасти, когда их атакует призрак.

Дин с Сэмом, вытаращив глаза, глядели на то, как Амброзиус, зажав зубами призрака, яростно тряс его из стороны в сторону, словно игрушку.

Кости им сжигать уже не понадобилось. 

Амброзиус, прижав призрака лапой, увлеченно рвал "игрушку" на куски, молотя хвостом по траве. Потом сел и поскрёб лапой за ухом.

Его пасть снова выглядела совершенно обычно, и глаз опять всего две штуки.

Сэм и Дин медленно повернули головы и посмотрели друг на друга. Дин поднял вверх палец и открыл рот, словно намереваясь сказать нечто, но в итоге – просто указал этим пальцем на Амброзиуса, катающегося на спине.

Сэм расплылся в улыбке, его лицо осветилось, он повернулся к псу.  
– _Харррроший мальчик Амброзиус_! _Хорошая собачка_!

Амброзиус вскочил, покрутился волчком, потом опять уселся на своё место с чрезвычайно довольным видом, молотя по земле хвостом.

Он _самая лучшая_ собачка.


End file.
